The Psychotronic Encyclopedia of Film
The Psychotronic Encyclopedia of Film is a 1983 movie guide by Michael Weldon, with editorial assistance from Charles Beesley, Bob Martin (who was editor of at the time), and Akira Fitton, which celebrates films treated with indifference or contempt by other movie guides. The name comes from the 1980 science fiction film (which later became a RiffTrax presentation). It contains entries for over three thousand films, with each listing the producer(s), director, writer(s), studio, year released, alternate titles, key actors, and a plot description. Unlike most movie guides, no quality ranking system is employed. However, an entry will occasionally note if the movie was particularly good, bad, laughable, and/or boring. While the bulk of the movies described are of a cult or otherwise obscure nature, there are several films covered which have enjoyed mainstream success. In 1996, Weldon published a follow-up volume entitled The Psychotronic Video Guide. It contains entries for over nine thousand additional movies that had been released since the publication of the first volume or had become more readily available thanks to a home video release. It also makes frequent mention of MST3K, referencing movies that had been featured on the show (including an erroneous citation for ). A considerable number of films that have been used on MST3K have entries in one of the volumes. In particular, The Psychotronic Encyclopedia of Film was virtually the only resource prior to MST3K to have mostly accurate information on "Manos" The Hands of Fate (other than referring to Torgo as Torga and citing Manos as being the name of the Master rather than the deity the cult worships). MST3K films listed in The Psychotronic Encyclopedia of Film *''Agent for H.A.R.M.'' *''The Amazing Colossal Man'' *''The Amazing Transparent Man'' *''At the Earth's Core'' *''The Atomic Brain'' *''Attack of the the Eye Creatures'' (as The Eye Creatures) *''Attack of the Giant Leeches'' *''Avalanche'' *''The Beast of Hollow Mountain'' *''The Beast of Yucca Flats'' *''The Beatniks'' *''Beginning of the End'' *''The Black Scorpion'' *''Blood Waters of Dr. Z'' *''Bloodlust'' *''The Brain that Wouldn't Die'' *''Bride of the Monster'' *''The Brute Man'' *''The Castle of Fu Manchu'' *''Catalina Caper'' *''City on Fire'' *''The Corpse Vanishes'' *''The Crawling Eye'' *''The Crawling Hand'' *''The Creeping Terror'' *''The Day the Earth Froze'' *''The Day Time Ended'' *''The Deadly Bees'' *''The Deadly Mantis'' *''Devil Doll'' *''Diabolik'' (as Danger: Diabolick) *''Earth vs the Spider'' (as The Spider) *''Eegah'' *''Fire Maidens from Outer Space'' *''First Spaceship on Venus'' *''Gamera'' (as Gammera the Invincible) *''Gamera Vs. Barugon'' (as War of the Monsters) *''Gamera Vs. Gaos'' (as Return of the Giant Monsters) *''Gamera Vs. Guiron'' (as Attack of the Monsters) *''The Giant Gila Monster'' *''The Giant Spider Invasion'' *''Girl in Gold Boots'' *''The Girl in Lovers Lane'' *''Girls Town'' *''Godzilla vs. Megalon'' *''Godzilla vs. the Sea Monster'' *''Gorgo'' *''The Green Slime'' *''Gunslinger'' *''Hanger 18'' *''The Hellcats'' *''Hercules'' *''Hercules Against the Moon Men'' *''Hercules and the Captive Women'' *''Hercules Unchained'' *''High School Big Shot'' *''The Horror of Party Beach'' *''The Horrors of Spider Island'' *''The Human Duplicators'' *''I Was a Teenage Werewolf'' *''The Incredible Melting Man'' *''The Incredibly Strange Creatures Who Stopped Living and Became Mixed-Up Zombies'' *''The Indestructible Man'' *''Invasion of the Neptune Men'' *''Invasion U.S.A.'' *''It Conquered the World'' *''It Lives by Night'' (as The Bat People) *''Jungle Goddess'' *''Killer Fish'' *''The Killer Shrews'' *''King Dinosaur'' *''The Land that Time Forgot'' *''Laserblast'' *''The Last Chase'' *''The Leech Woman'' *''Lost Continent'' *''The Loves of Hercules'' *''The Mad Monster'' *''The Magic Sword'' *''The Magic Voyage of Sinbad'' *''"Manos" The Hands of Fate'' *''The Million Eyes of Su-Muru'' *''The Mole People'' *''Monster A Go-Go'' *''Moon Zero Two'' *''Night of the Blood Beast'' *''Operation Double 007'' (as Operation Kid Brother) *''Parts: The Clonus Horror'' *''The Phantom Planet'' *''Phase IV'' *''Project Moon Base'' *''The Projected Man'' *''Racket Girls'' (as Blonde Pickup) *''Radar Men from the Moon'' *''The Rebel Set'' *''Red Zone Cuba'' (as Night Train to Mundo Fine) *''Reptilicus'' *''Revenge of the Creature'' *''Riding with Death'' (as Gemini Man) *''Ring of Terror'' *''Robot Monster'' *''The Robot Vs. the Aztec Mummy'' *''Rocket Attack U.S.A.'' *''Rocketship X-M'' *''The Saga of the Viking Women and Their Voyage to the Waters of the Great Sea Serpent'' *''Samson vs. the Vampire Women'' *''Santa Claus'' *''Santa Claus Conquers the Martians'' *''The Screaming Skull'' *''Secret Agent Super Dragon'' *''The She-Creature'' *''The Side Hackers'' (as Five the Hard Way) *''The Sinister Urge'' *''The Skydivers'' *''The Slime People'' *''The Space Children'' *''Space Travelers'' (as Marooned) *''Squirm'' *''SST- Death Flight'' *''Starcrash'' *''Stranded in Space'' (as The Stranger) *''Swamp Diamonds'' (as Swamp Women) *''The Sword and the Dragon'' *''Teenage Cave Man'' *''Teen-Age Crime Wave'' *''Teen-Age Strangler'' *''Teenagers from Outer Space'' *''Terror from the Year 5000'' *''The Thing That Couldn't Die'' *''This Island Earth'' *''The Time Travelers'' *''Tormented'' *''The Touch of Satan'' *''Track of the Moon Beast'' *''12 to the Moon'' *''The Undead'' *''Undersea Kingdom'' *''The Unearthly'' *''Untamed Youth'' *''Village of the Giants'' *''The Violent Years'' *''War of the Colossal Beast'' *''Wild Rebels'' *''The Wild Wild World of Batwoman'' *''Women of the Prehistoric Planet'' *''Yongary - Monster from the Deep'' MST3K films listed in The Psychotronic Video Guide *''Alien from L.A.'' * *''Angels Revenge'' (as Angels Brigade) *''Ator, the Fighting Eagle'' *''Being from Another Planet'' (as Time Walker) *''Boggy Creek II: and the Legend Continues…'' *''Carnival Magic'' *''Cave Dwellers'' (as Blade Master) *''City Limits'' * *''Crash of Moons'' (as Rocky Jones, Space Ranger) *''Cry Wilderness'' *''Daddy-O'' *''The Dead Talk Back'' *''Deathstalker and the Warriors from Hell'' *''Devil Fish'' (as Monster Shark) *''Escape 2000'' (as Escape from the Bronx) *''Final Justice'' *''The Final Sacrifice'' (as Quest for the Lost City) *''Gamera vs Zigra'' *''Hobgoblins'' *''I Accuse My Parents'' *''Kitten with a Whip'' * *''Lords of the Deep'' *''Mac and Me'' *''Manhunt in Space'' (as Rocky Jones, Space Ranger) *''Master Ninja I'' (as The Master) *''Master Ninja II'' (as The Master) *''Mitchell'' * *''Outlaw'' (as Outlaw of Gor) * *''Overdrawn at the Memory Bank'' *''The Pumaman'' *''Robot Holocaust'' * *''Soultaker'' *''Space Mutiny'' *''The Starfighters'' *''Time of the Apes'' * *''Warrior of the Lost World'' * *''Wizards of the Lost Kingdom'' *''Wizards of the Lost Kingdom II'' *''Zombie Nightmare'' * Mentions its appearance on MST3K Category:Books